Distance
by xSonya
Summary: Both twins love eachother, but never will they dare to let one another know that. Kaoru thinks that Hikaru likes Haruhi and when he doesn't go to France with the rest of the host club, Hikaru can't help but wonder why Kaoru lied about being ill. -Rated M for later chapters


**A story I began a few weeks back and never got round to coming back to, until now that is. It's a lot of nonsense but I do hope it's good and that you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 1: Distance**

Hikaru stared out across the ocean, its light blue surface glowing as the tides rolled in smoothly, soaking his bare feet in their cool water before receding back out into the sea. The golden sun shone beautifully, dancing across the waves of the water. He sat there almost lost, unable to stop his mind wandering to the thoughts of his brother every five seconds.

The host club had decided to take a small vacation to France, to ease the stress of their duties. They had all clearly been over working themselves lately to keep 'profits' -as Kyoya liked to call them, up. Tamaki thought they deserved at least this much. Kaoru couldn't make it due to being ill with something he'd most probably made up; as Hikaru had thought anyway. Hikaru knew he was lying when he said he didn't want to go, but what bothered him most, is why didn't he want to go? And whatever it was, why he couldn't tell his brother about it. After practically begging Hikaru to go on without him, he had no choice but to leave and at least try and enjoy himself.

"Hey Hikaru" A jolly voice sounded from behind him, closely followed by the sound of feet softly thudding and sinking into the delicate sands of the beach.

"Hi Haruhi" replied Hikaru, not taking his gaze away from the horizon. As much as he liked Haruhi he wasn't in the mood to talk to her; anyone, in fact. He just wanted his brother. He turned his head to see Haruhi had sat down beside him and also sat gazing out at the ocean. Hikaru couldn't help but think Haruhi might have been the reason that Kaoru didn't join them on this little vacation of theirs. He knew Kaoru liked Haruhi a bit but Hikaru himself had let on he liked her a little more than he did, of course this was a lie. His love only lied with his brother, but he couldn't tell anyone that, not even Koaru. He actually wondered why everyone liked Haruhi; she was nothing special, your every day commoner, maybe a little more intelligent and observant than the rest. And sure they were friends, close at that, I mean they shared classes and worked together.  
"Worried about your brother?" State the obvious, Hikaru thought.

To say he missed his twin was an understatement; he needed his brother. Without him, he felt like such a lost puppy. Hikaru wasn't Hikaru without his brother. He couldn't help but wonder what was on his twins mind. Poor Kaoru... Was he really ill? He didn't look ill. Perhaps he just wanted time alone, or maybe he doesn't want me around... But if either of them ever had a problem with each other, these 'Problems' would be voiced. Perhaps it was different this time...

More different than he actually knew.

"Yes" His distance reply finally came.

"Hey it's alright, I'm sure he's fine." She said her tone taking a slightly soft edge as she slung her arm around his slouched shoulders.

He found the gesture rather uncomfortable, her efforts of comfort didn't particularly help either, it only aroused suspicions that perhaps Haruhi had something to do with this.

Something deep into this.

_Oh Koaru..._ He sighed.

"I miss him" _So much..._ He wished he could share this moment with his beloved twin. He wished he could see such the beautiful sight he now gazed upon. He wished he was here with him. He wished it was Koaru's arm that was slung across his shoulders.

When he looked across the sky he knew that back at home, Koaru was gazing at the very same sky. The sky was the same wherever you were, and that somewhere he knew he was in return, thinking about him.

He would call his Kaoru tonight. He needed to tell him how much he missed him, and how much he wished he was here with him.

**Koaru POV**

He sighed as he sat up in bed. Gazing out the window at the way the rain so dismally pounded against the glass. He knew the weather in France right now would be the complete opposite.  
The weather was his emotions, sadness and sorrow. He hadn't gone to France with the rest of the host club, but deep inside he wished he was there, there with him.

He was bored. In the presence of his sibling he would never have a chance to get bored. A simple glance at the boy could leave you wondering for hours, working out that mysterious flicker in his eye, that expression that was just so unreadable.

His next sigh came shaky, as his thoughts continuously on none other than his twin. He hadn't been able to get him out of his mind since they left.

_Hikaru...  
_  
That miserable frown upon his face when he told him he wasn't coming flashed across his mind, persistently. He couldn't help but wonder_, he'll get over it_. _He probably won't even notice I'm gone... Haruhi will make him feel better..._ _Haruhi..._ He grimaced at the name that unwillingly sprung to mind. It was all her fault.  
Everything had just been him and Hikaru until she came along...

He wondered what they were doing in France right now; perhaps Hikaru had made his move on her? He didn't even want to imagine what they might've been doing right now. He grimaced again.

Kaoru had planned this to happen though, he wanted his brother's happiness, and he knew how much he liked the girl. He wanted to be with the girl he loved, and if he went along, he'd surely only be in the way. _A distraction... An obstacle... that's all I am to him._

He'd thought about calling him but he'd probably be interrupting something, he was probably with her right now, and he would find his constant clingy attitude was probably annoying or irritating, but oh how he just longed to hear his twin's voice.

The one thing that was slightly different about the two. And the one thing he liked to bask in when they were together, and when Hikaru spoke. It would be like music to his ears... Never would he get bored if it.

The sound of the ringing phone snapped him sharply out of his reverie unwillingly pulled his gaze away from the beautiful moon lit sky.

It was Hikaru. His heart skipped a beat.

"Koaru?" That musical tone ran through his ears. He sighed in contentment. Yet, couldn't ignore the slightly melancholy edge to its tone.

"Hikaru" He breathed. This was like the longest they had ever been away from each other, and quite frankly, neither of them could take the distance much longer.

"I miss you" Hikaru's response came. He missed him? Really? He could cry right there.

"I miss you too Hika"

"Are you okay?" "Yeah..." He trailed off. He wasn't really, but it's not like he would tell Hikaru that. What he really wanted to tell him was how much he missed him, and how he wished he could have come along, and spent these precious moments with the love of his life.

"I wish you were here" The voice rang through his ears mimicking his thoughts. That lump building in his throat was making it hard for him to breathe at this point. _Hika... _He couldn't help the silent tear that escaped his eye and ran down his cheek.

"How's Haruhi?"

"Tell me Koaru, what's the real reason you didn't come?" He was dumbstruck by the question but couldn't hide the hesitation from his own voice as he replied.

"What do you mean? You know I'm ill..."

"You're not ill Koaru. I know when my baby brother is ill" His tone was concerned. He wanted to know what was wrong with his brother, and he hiding it from him was only arousing his curiosity and concern even more.

**Please do let me know what you think so far! :)**

6


End file.
